


Lo que esperabas

by Ulquii



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Kinda, Kisses, M/M, Realizing Feelings, Teasing, This shit's in spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: Era lo que esperaba, pero esto a su vez le era inesperado, al igual que desconcertante.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Kudos: 14





	Lo que esperabas

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no es nueva, sino que estoy pasando mis trabajos hacia acá, por eso habrá tantas actualizaciones dhsjdjsf
> 
> Esto está escrito como la continuación del capítulo 202. Espero les guste <3

—No te muevas, espera un momento—murmuró contra su oído, soltando su aliento casi a propósito para hacerlo consciente de su cercanía—. Sólo un momento estará bien.

Pero él ya estaba completamente consciente de la escasa distancia entre ambos, de cómo el otro estaba posicionado sobre su cuerpo de una manera íntima y a la vez comprometedora.

Aun así no se atrevió a moverse, paralizado por el simple horror de hacerle enojar, pero con una razón paralela a ésa que negaba desde que ese tipo había empezado a tratarlo con más frecuencia. Siempre con una ocurrencia nueva. Y que ahora era quedarse tirados en el suelo, con él sobre su cuerpo, y dignidad.

Ya habían pasado algunos segundos significativos en ese silencio, en esa posición. Pero He Tian seguía sin moverse, aparentemente recuperándose del supuesto calambre en su pie y recobrando el aliento que había perdido durante el corto juego de baloncesto. Mo, en cambio, no podía regular su respiración, quedándose entrecortado cada que oía al otro exhalar sobre su oído.

Tragó saliva, a duras penas, y quiso abrir la boca para decir o reclamar, pero no pudo encontrar su voz en ninguna parte, mucho menos la valentía.

He Tian se removió un poco, alzándose tan sólo lo que el largo de sus brazos le permitió, y le ha dado una mirada atenta, como si esperase alguna reacción en particular del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, éste solamente desvió la vista, jadeando al sentir un miedo irracional pero a la vez lógico a esos ojos negros que le analizaban. Tian apretó los puños, causando un crujido en el pasto que aplastó en sus manos, y la acción no pasó desapercibida para Mo GuanShan, quien ahora veía fijamente una de las manos junto a su rostro, con las tiras de pasto saliendo de entre sus dedos.

La miró con desconcierto, sin poder comprender el por qué esa sola acción lograba tranquilizarlo tan solo un poco, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo demasiado cuando sintió que Tian volvía a moverse, esta vez hacia él.

Se espantó. Y solamente pudo pensar en cerrar los ojos, esperando que aquello terminase rápido y pudiese sobrevivirlo.

Sintió su cabello ser examinado minuciosamente, lo cual lo dejó más perplejo que asustado, y luego algo fue retirado de éste de una manera demasiado cuidadosa como para ser He Tian quien estuviese haciéndolo.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, desconcertado de que He se alejara después de aquello, incorporándose sobre sus tobillos y mirándolo con atención, ahora desde una distancia prudente.

— ¿Qué pasa, pequeño Mo?—preguntó con aire divertido, viendo al pelirrojo paralizado frente a él.

GuanShan tragó pesado, recuperando su aliento bastante rápido. Le dio una mirada fugaz al pelinegro y trató de incorporarse. Ese apodo estaba empezando a irritarle más de lo que habría pensado.

—Casi parecía que esperabas algo de mí.

Mo se incorporó de golpe, queriendo fulminarlo y reclamarle, pero la mano de He Tian fue más rápida al tomar su barbilla, girándole el rostro al suyo y plantando un beso sobre sus labios, dejando al otro pasmado. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar en quitarse de su agarre. Para cuando volvió a reaccionar y pudo empujarlo, He Tian ya estaba sonriéndole ampliamente, aún en una desagradable cercanía.

— ¡¿Q-qué estás...?!—exclamó alejándose del pelinegro, quien solamente soltó una de sus repugnantes carcajadas, del todo burlonas.

―Haciendo lo que esperabas—canturreó levantándose del suelo de un movimiento, sin siquiera poner las manos en el suelo para impulsarse―, ¿O me dirás que no era así?

― ¡¡Vete a joder a otra parte!!―gritó mientras el otro daba un par de pasos hacia atrás con aire divertido, aunque parecía preocupado de que el otro explotara de ira en cualquier momento― ¡¡Maldito pervertido!!

—Ya, bueno―sentenció He Tian enderezándose, viendo al pelirrojo levantarse del suelo de mala gana y quitándose polvo inexistente de la ropa―. Si no lo querías, entonces devuélvemelo.

Mo se paralizó por medio segundo y luego le ha fulminado, levantando el dedo anular y mostrándoselo con desprecio.

―No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, cretino de mierda.

He Tian rió por lo bajo, muy entretenido con su actitud temperamental, pero en cuanto Mo retiró los ojos de él para terminar de revisarse la ropa, se ha acercado de golpe a él, dejándolo paralizado inesperadamente.

—Ten cuidado con el tono con el que me hablas, pequeño Mo—le murmuró con malicia y le vio estremecerse de pánico en su lugar, sin siquiera atreverse a levantar la mirada—, ¿entendido?

No contestó, y Tian sonrió ampliamente, dándole un beso fugaz en la sien provocando que se tensara de inmediato. Aun así no vio que GuanShan tuviese la intención de volverle a gritar de esa manera, y mucho menos de mirarle de esa forma tan repulsiva.

―Buen chico.

Se giró sobre su eje, yendo hacia donde el balón de baloncesto había quedado después de la colisión para continuar con el juego. Pero Mo GuanShan no parecía querer moverse de ahí, atemorizado de lo que podría hacer He Tian con él de volverle a molestar, y del extraño revoloteo que se había salpicado en la piel de su cabeza, explotando desde su sien.

Y, de manera imprevista, llegó a su pecho y haciendo titubear a su corazón.


End file.
